


[Podfic] Neighborhood Experiment, Take 483

by Shmaylor



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mission Reports, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, dialogue only, reboots, transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Michael tries to make sense of what's worked (some), what hasn't (lots), and what to do next (try, try again).[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Neighborhood Experiment, Take 483

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neighborhood Experiment, Take 483](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055625) by [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Neighborhood%20Experiment,%20Take%20483.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Neighborhood Experiment, Take 483](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055625)

 **Author:** [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 7 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Neighborhood%20Experiment,%20Take%20483.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Neighborhood%20Experiment,%20Take%20483.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pollitt for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
